devcofandomcom-20200214-history
Logistics Pipes
Brief * Provide/request tasks * Crafting tasks * Power tasks * Sink (storage) tasks Chassis Modules * Analyzer * Buffer - Sink for items which can hold EU. * CC Quicksort - ??????? * CC Remote Control - ???????? * Crafting * Extractor - Pull from inventory. * Manager - Charge/discharge EU items. * Provider * Quicksort - Pulls if destination any but default. * Refiller - Restocks apiary after the queen dies, pure bees only. * Sink, Aspect - Thaumcraft.. * Sink, Bee * Sink, Creative Tab * Sink, Enchantment * Sink, Item * Sink, Mod based * Sink, Oredict * Sink, Polymorphic - Adapts to inventory. * Supplier, Active * Supplier, Passive - Medium-priority destination * Terminus * Terminus, Drone - Low-priority destination. Pipes * Analyzer - Destination for unanalyzed bees. * Basic - Basic. * Chassis - Non-basic. * Connector - Links two logistics networks. Useful for ender chests. * Crafting - Auto-crafting/processing. Requires logistics crafting table, optionally satellite pipe. * Destination - Routed from entrance pipe. * Entrance - "Tags" items for direction towards corresponding destination pipe. * Firewall - Restricts providing, crafting, sorting and power requests. * Liquid Basic - Passive sorting. * Liquid Connector - Connects to liquid sources (ie. Liquid pipes from a pump) to liquid insertion pipe. * Liquid Extractor - Liquid extraction. * Liquid Insertion - Attached to a liquid connector or to a machine which outputs, encapsulates liquid. * Liquid Provider - Provides liquid inventory for the network. * Liquid Request - Request liquid from the network. Goes into attached tank. * Liquid Satellite - Sends liquid tot he connected block when crafting operation operates. * Liquid Supplier - Liquid inventory auto-fill. * Orderer - Fills connected inventory on demand. * Provider - Provides inventory for network. Configured to one item per type is useful with polymorphic. * Request - Request items from network. * Satellite - Used if machine has sided inputs. Requires crafting pipe. * Sink, Bee - Bee sorting. * Supplier - Inventory auto-fill. Upgrades * CC Remote Control - ?????????? * Crafting Byproduct Extraction * Crafting Monitoring - Crafting manager. Requires logistics request table. * Disconnection - Prevents pipes connecting. Compact piping. * Fuzzy - Ignore NBT data. * Liquid crafting - Requires liquid satellite pipe. * Opaque - Aesthetic. * Placement Rules - Place into specific slots. Requires supplier pipe. * Power Supplier - Place at power source. * Power Transportation - Permits power routing. * Satellite, Advanced * Sneaky - Pretends to be another side. * Speed * Upgrade Manager - Tool Other * Crafting table - Automatic crafting facilitated. * Crafting sign - Rclick on crafting pipe to see result of the operation. * Disc - Macro to craft multiple items, request pipe. * Glasses - Make these!! * Item crad - Linking entrance and destination pipes. * Nano hopper - Crafting material. * Network monitor - Tool * Power junction - Powers network. Emits RS if it requires power. * Power provider - Transports power. Requires power transportation upgrade. * Request table - Shows request pipe/remote orderer GUI. * Remote Orderer- Rclick on request pipe. * Security stations - ?????????? * Soldering Station - Machine. Category:Stone-Quality Articles Category:Tech Category:Mods